The tread belt and pneumatic tires of the present invention are generally designed for use on large earthmover vehicles and are subjected to high stress and loads under harsh environmental conditions such as in rock quarries, mines, foundries, and other areas where tires are subjected to puncture-producing and wear-inducing conditions.
The large pneumatic tires, which are typically used for earthmoving vehicles, sometimes fail due to the high stress and loads caused by the harsh environmental conditions in which they are operated. With the continual drive to improve earthmover performance, there is a continuing need to provide novel methods and tire designs for improving earthmover tire durability.